


Sing to Me

by thewritingandroid



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I actually really love the idea for this fic, I did post it on tumblr before freaking out and taking it down, I mean I don't cringe when I read it, I'm talking March of 2016, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, SO, This is actually the first fanfic I ever seriously wrote, This was written AFTER TFA came out, an yes, and the writing isn't terrible, but BEFORE TLJ and ROS had, but i'm posting it as one now, once again I do not know why I'm posting this, originally it wasn't a reader insert, reader is a stormtrooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingandroid/pseuds/thewritingandroid
Summary: You aren't just some trooper in the First Order, you're one of the best they have. A quick thinker, brilliant strategist, and wicked fast in combat, you're a force to be reckoned with. But behind the scenes, you're a troubled young orphan who has never heard music. You've never disobeyed an order before, but one day you meet a prisoner who tests your loyalty to the First Order.Set during the time period of 'The Force Awakens' this Fanfiction is a modification of events that happened.THIS WAS WRITTEN POST TFA AND PRE TLJ SO YEAH IT'S GONNA MESS WITH HOW THE PLOT OF THE SEQUELS PLAYS OUT.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Poe Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> The various chapters of this Fic are spread across like 5 different places, so I figured I would try and get them all into one place. Also I just found the two chapters of this that I had handwritten, so I figured now would be a good time to transfer them to the internet before I lose them again :) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was written in 2016

There was no music. Ever. Sure there were the “songs” they played at ceremonies, but there was no real _music,_ and you hated that. Or at least, you started out hating it.

As time went on, you stopped hating it. In fact, you stopped noticing it altogether. More and more of your free time was taken up by training, by your duties to the First Order. After a time, you forgot about music.

You were becoming one of the most promising trainees. You were the top in hand-to-hand combat and strategy. Often you were selected as the leader of your squad in battle simulations. While your skill with a blaster was not perfect, you were still in the top 10 out of a group of 300. You had a perfect record, no behavior issues, no missed training sessions, hell you even went beyond the required sessions. Still, you didn’t have any friends. 

While the other members of your squadron respected you, they mostly avoided you outside of training. You ended up most days eating alone, spending your free time training to keep your mind off the fact that you had no one else to spend it with. 

That’s where you are now, standing in one of the training rooms, getting ready to climb the rope. Because it’s your free time, and you’re only training, you aren’t wearing the standard white stormtrooper uniform. Instead, you have on loose black sweatpants and a tank top. You take a deep breath and grip the rope. No one is supposed to climb alone, but there’s no one in the room for you to ask.

You shake your head and slowly pull yourself up. You won't fall. Even when you had first started with the First Order you didn’t fall. 

You scale the rope easily, and within 2 minutes your feet are back on the ground. You do it again. And again. Up, down, stretch, repeat. For 30 minutes you do nothing but climb. Your body is already tired, but that’s never stopped you before. You love a challenge. You grip the rope once more, this time determined to make it up without using your legs. 

It’s slow, but pretty easy the first half of the way up. Your arms ache, but you won't let that stop you. You’ve just reached the top of the rope when the door to the training room bursts open, throwing your concentration off. Your hands slip and for a second you think that you’re done for. Then your mind unfreezes and your legs kick in. They wrap around the rope, but when your hands grab for it they miss. That’s how you ended up handing upside down 15-20 feet in the air above Captain Phasma, General Hux, and Kylo Ren, not to mention the rest of your squadron, all in full uniform.

You were sure your face was bright red, and not just from the blood rushing to your head. You felt exposed and vulnerable, two things you never liked feeling, but you couldn’t move, you were frozen.

“FN-2187″ Captain Phasma addressed the trooper next to her, “What are the rules about the climbing rope?”

“Never climb alone.”

His words rang out in the silent room, causing you to mentally facepalm yourself.

“Precisely,” Captain Phasma was addressing you now, “Can you tell me why we have this rule?”

You didn’t reply, still too out of it to fully process what was happening. The blood rushing to your head was making you dizzy. You gripped the rope right above, or rather _below_ , your head and released your legs, slowly swinging back to an upright position. You didn’t look at the group as you climbed back down the rope. 

Kylo Ren cleared his throat as your feet touched the ground.

“Well?” Phasma prompted, still waiting for the answer to her question.

“It’s for safety reasons. A fall from that height is dangerous, deadly if you land wrong. You must have someone to steady the rope.”

“Captain we do not have time for this” General Hux interjected, causing you temporary relief. The relief did not last though, as he turned to you.

“Are you prepared to lead this squadron?”

You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak.

“Good, let’s hope you’re as good as Captain Phasma tells us. Put on your uniform, your squadron leaves in 15.”

A weak “Yes Sir” was all you could manage before General Hux, Captain Phasma, and Kylo Ren left, taking your squadron with them. 

***

15 minutes later you were standing with the rest of your squadron in the hull of a ship. The mission was a standard interception, a simple case of stopping a member of the resistance from gathering intel and transmitting it. Protocol had the situation all laid out, but certain parts didn’t add up, causing rumors to circulate. 

For starters, there were two many troops. This kind of thing was normally handled by half a squadron at most, but this current mission had a full squadron as well as a couple of fighters. Not to mention Kylo Ren. His presence on the ship put everyone on edge. No one spoke, and everything was tense. This was to be your squad’s first official mission, and while you did well in training, the enemy’s blasters wouldn’t be set to stun. 

It was too hot inside your helmet. Everything felt to close. You wished you could take off your helmet, get a breath of fresh air. You hadn’t had a chance to shower, so you were still covered in sweat. 

The ship rocked, nearly throwing you off balance, but you caught yourself.

“We’re beginning our landing, is your squadron ready?” Captain Phasma asked.

You looked around at your squad and they all nodded.

“Yes ma’am” you replied.

“Remember,” Kylo Ren added, his voice altered by the helmet, “I want this rebel alive.”

“Yes Sir!” Your squadron chorused, while you mumbled a quiet ‘Roger Roger’ under your breath. 

The ship landed with a shudder, and the fight began. Everything was a blur. You did your best to direct your squadron, but it was difficult. The members of the village fought back, but eventually, your squad was able to round them all up. 

You evaluated the state of your squadron. Most of them looked okay, but a few were down. One of them had a bloody handprint on their mask and you couldn’t help but shudder. 

Kylo Ren had left the ship and was addressing an old man. He raised his lightsaber, when suddenly a shot came from the side. Kylo was able to stop it easily, and you and another member of your squad grabbed the person who shot and pulled him over to Kylo. It was a young man, not unattractive, but most likely the member of the resistance everyone was looking for. 

He had a brief exchange with Kylo Ren, but your thoughts were elsewhere, on the stormtrooper with the blood on their mask. It wasn’t until you were dragging the man onto the ship that you snapped out of your haze. You heard the order to kill the remaining villagers as you loaded him onto the ship. You were grateful that you weren’t out there to carry out the order.

You took the man to a small cell on the ship and locked him inside. The trooper who had been assisting you went back to help the rest of the squad burn the village, but you stayed behind. You sat in the small chair across from the cell and watched the man. So this was what the members of the resistance looked like. It was odd. He didn’t look any different than some of the troopers back at base when they took their masks off.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the departure of the ship. Kylo Ren came and stood next to you, eyeing the man in the cell as you had. 

“Poe Dameron” were the only words he spoke.

You didn’t allow your mind to wander the rest of the way back to base.

***

You were standing outside of his cell. I was so late it was almost early. 

When you had returned to the base, you had taken 45 minutes to shower and eat, before reporting to Captain Phasma for a mission debrief. While it was normally required to wear your uniform for a debrief, when you went to Captain Phasma her first words to you were:

“Take a seat, and please... Remove your helmet.”

She went on to tell you that your squadron had performed well, though they should probably clock a few more training hours, and that the squad's actions today helped the First Order begin to overcome a great foe. 

“But do not think that I have forgotten your mistake earlier,” she continued “as punishment, you will be on night guard of the prisoner we just brought in.”

You bit your lip to contain a groan. Night guard, while not sounding too terrible, was one of the worse punishments in your eyes, and Phasma knew that. Night guard meant that you had to stay up all night and guard the cell, but still attend training during the day, as well as other mandatory duties. You had been on night guard once before, as part of training, and you had hated it. 

“Report to your post.”

You slowly slid your helmet back on. “Yes, Ma’am.” 

That was 4 hours ago. Your feet were starting to go numb, and your eyes felt as if they were going to fall right out of their sockets. 

You looked back at the prisoner, at _Poe._ He hadn’t moved at all since you last checked, since you had first got there actually. You would think he was asleep if his eyes weren’t open. He stared at you, silently, and you turned back around.

Another hour passed, and you were leaning against the wall, almost half asleep, when you first heard it. It started off very quiet, and you couldn’t quite tell where it was coming from. It sounded like a low hum. As time wore on, the sound got louder, until you could just barely make out words. You turned around and looked into the cell. That’s where it was coming from. Poe was singing. 

_“If I had wings, like Norah’s dove,_

_I’d fly up the river, to the one I love,_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well.”_

His voice was hoarse but beautiful. You knew that you needed to tell him to stop, but you couldn’t get the words out. He was looking away from you now, but you could see tears in his eyes. You turned back around, no longer feeling exhausted. 

Poe quit singing a short while later, and the cell settled back into silence. 

You knew you wouldn’t report this to Phasma, even though you were required to report all prisoner behavior. The singing would be left out. The singing that was the first music you’d heard in years.

Night guard suddenly didn’t seem so bad after all.


	2. Clean Up Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night conversations are ill-advised when you're on duty, but sometimes unavoidable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> also if anyone is interested in listening to the songs the lyrics come from, drop a comment and I'll let you know :)

Poe sang every night. Never the same song as that first night, but all of the songs were beautiful. He would always start right when you were about to fall asleep, as if he could sense you drifting off. You never said anything about it. Not to him, not to Captain Phasma, not to Kylo Ren, not to your squadron. Poe even sang the nights after Kylo Ren interrogated him. When he looked so exhausted and beaten, like he was about to be broken, he would sing. Those were the times his songs were the most beautiful. 

Normally, you were required to wear your full uniform at all times in front of prisoners, but because it was night guard, and you were frequently cleaning blood out of the cell, Phasma gave you permission to wear the standard training uniform. So each night you stood in front of the cell in black pants and a black shirt, and waited for the singing.

You were no longer upset about receiving night guard duty. Yes you were tired, and yes you would much rather be sleeping, but there was something about Poe Dameron that intrigued you. Maybe it was the air of confidence that he constantly gave off, maybe it was his bravery, maybe it was the way his piercing gaze held yours. But if you were being honest, it was most likely the singing that drew you in. 

If it had been anyone else standing guard, Poe would have been told to cut it out that first night. You knew you would be in huge trouble if anyone ever found out, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You needed to hear the music almost as much as he needed to sing it.

***

The first two days were the easiest. You weren’t all that tired, and Kylo hadn’t come to interrogate the prisoner, too busy dealing with something from supreme leader Snoke. You weren’t sure what Poe did during the day, but he didn’t sleep much at night. Every time you turned to check on him he was staring at you. After the first night of silence, he tried to talk to you. 

"Aren’t you a little short to be a stormtrooper?“ 

You looked back at him, but didn’t respond. 

"Come on, humor me at least. It’s not like I have much else to do, locked up in here." 

You turned your back on him and heard him sigh. 

"Just trying to lighten the mood” he grumbled, shifting slightly. 

***

The third day he was there was the first day Kylo came to interrogate Poe. When you arrived at the cell that night, you had to cover your mouth to hold in a gasp. Poe’s face had been beaten, his eye was swollen and black, and his lip had been split. The walls were destroyed where Kylo’s lightsaber had slashed through them.

“You’re on cleanup duty,” the stormtrooper you relieved said as you surveyed the room, “Clean him and the cell up best you can.”

After he had left you grabbed the first aid kit, as well as the bucket of cleaning supplies that were kept handy anywhere Kylo Ren frequented. You started by picking up the metal fragments that littered the room. Poe was unconscious, and you were almost grateful for that. 

You worked quickly, cleaning the room section by section. You’d pick up the metal pieces, wipe off the blood or stains from the floor/wall, and buff the walls to remove the sharp parts. You were almost done cleaning the cell, picking up the last shards of metal, when one of them slipped. Out of reflex you grabbed for it, but instead of catching it, all you succeeded in doing was slicing your hand open. 

You winced and sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing a nearby towel and pressing it to your now bleeding palm. The rest of the metal fragments tumbled to the floor.

“Are you okay?”

You spun around, only to find Poe watching you. How long had he been awake?

“That looks like it hurts.”

Yes, it did hurt, but you weren’t about to let him know that.

“Come on, you can’t stay silent forever.”

You walked over to the first aid kit and pulled out some bandages. You put disinfectant on the cut, and then wrapped your hand. Poe remained silent, but you could feel his eyes watching you. Quickly you finished the cleaning, ignoring the pain in your hand. 

Once the cell was clean, you reluctantly turned your attention to Poe, wishing he were still unconscious. It was getting late, and you were tired. That, mixed with the fact that your hand was now throbbing, put you in no mood to deal with Poe talking to you.

“I’m going to undo your arm and head restraints,” you spoke quietly, avoiding looking at Poe.

“So you can speak.”

“Do not struggle or try to escape, you will only hurt yourself further.”

“I’ll make no promises.”

“I will do my best to clean you up. Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

When Poe didn’t reply, you took that as a good sign. You slowly undid the restraint around his left arm. You also easily dodged his swing at you, grabbing his arm with your uninjured hand and twisting it down by his side. You weren’t even surprised. Prisoners swung at their guards all the time. Poe on the other hand, seemed surprised that you had been able to stop him.

“You’re weak from the interrogation earlier. You’re also still restrained, and I was expecting it.’

You walked over and closed and locked the cell before returning and undoing Poe’s other arm restraint. 

“You want privacy for something?” Poe teased, stretching his arms and wincing at the soreness.

“I don’t want you to make the mistake of running.”

You slowly reached up and undid the restraint around his head. Poe sighed in relief and he relaxed slightly, but you could tell he was still on guard. You walked over to the first aid kit and pulled it and a stool over to Poe. You sat on the stool, the kit in your lap.

“This is going to sting,” you warned as you pulled out a disinfecting wipe.

“I can take it.” He sounded tough, but winced and bit his lip as you began to gently clean the blood from his face. You avoided his eye and lip at first, focusing on the smaller cuts. As you worked, Poe’s breathing steadied, until it got to the point where you thought he was asleep. 

Suddenly, Poe began to sing. You paused as you listened to the words.

_ “And you don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone. _

_ And you don’t know who to love until you’re lost. _

_ And you don’t know how to feel until the moment’s passed. _

_ I wish you’d live like you’re made of glass.” _

You had stopped moving completely, your hand hovering over Poe’s face, your eyes on his lips. You didn’t even realize Poe had opened his eyes until he cleared his throat. You jumped slightly and looked away, embarrassed. 

“You act like you’ve never heard anyone sing before.”

You remained silent and went back to cleaning his face.

“Oh…”

You nodded, moving to clean the blood from his hairline, “There is no music here. I’m not even supposed to let you sing.’

“But you haven’t stopped me…” Poe reached up and gripped your wrist, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to stop you from moving, and tight enough to make you look at him. “Why haven’t you stopped me?”

You didn’t answer, instead turning your attention to the first aid kit. You pretended to look through it, even though what you needed was right on top. Poe was still holding your wrist, and you could feel his eyes scanning your face.

“Please don’t look at me like that,” you mumbled, finally grabbing the small tube from the kit and looking up to meet Poe’s gaze. “And please, let go of my wrist.”

He did, his eyes never leaving yours. It seemed like he wanted to ask you something, but thankfully he remained silent.

“This is going to hurt, but it will help you heal faster.”

“Why?”

You paused, “What?”

“Why does the First Order want to heal me?”

“Kylo Ren wants you alive.”

Poe didn’t reply and instead looked away from you.

“I’m sorry,” you added, and you truly were.

Poe was surprised, you could see it in the way his body tensed, but he didn’t say anything. You squeezed some of the contents of the tube into your hand and began to gently apply it to his eye. He grimaced but didn’t pull away.

“Where’s your uniform?” he asked after several minutes of silence.

“We don’t wear them 24/7 you know, we are allowed to take them off.”

“I know that it’s just… you don’t look much like I thought you would.”

“Well if it helps,” You had finished on his eye and were now moving down to his lip, “You don’t look much like what I imagined a resistance fighter looked like either.”

“What were you expecting?”

“A crazed maniac who craves disorder and chaos.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Oh no, you aren’t a disappointment. Personally I’ve always thought The Order exaggerates about that kind of thing. Propaganda and such.”

“A trooper with the ability to form her own thoughts? I didn’t know they existed.”

You know you shouldn’t have said it, even if you were in a locked room away from prying eyes and ears, but you couldn’t help yourself. There was no one else on this entire base you could talk to like this, not if you wanted to live anyway. You had no reason to trust Poe, but you also had no reason not to trust him. 

“We aren’t all mindless drones you know.” His hand had found its way to your wrist again but gentler than before.

“And we aren’t all radical fanatics.”

Something passed between the two of you, transmitted silently in an instant. A kind of mutual understanding that you’d never be able to put into words even if you tried. You knew it spelled trouble for the both of you, enemies should not be sharing silent moments of connection and if you were ever discovered… You slipped out of Poe’s grip, and his hand fell back to his side.

“Why?” Poe only said one word, but there was so much behind it. So much hidden meaning.

“I don’t know.”

Poe didn’t respond, probably because you were now applying the medicine on his lip. When you finished, you packed the first aid kit back up and returned it to its normal place, along with the stool. You re-did Poe’s restraints, looser than before. When you finished tightening them you turned and unlocked the door, opening it once again. 

“Wait,” Poe called, just before you walked out of the cell.

You paused and looked back at him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
